


Holding Her Hand

by outlineincolor456



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Strider (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, I might add more to this, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlineincolor456/pseuds/outlineincolor456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus always holds her hand when they're around more than three people, and Feferi wants to know why.</p>
<p>Cronus knows he always holds her hand, but she's never complained or questioned his motives, so he never really thought about why.</p>
<p>After six months of dating, she finally asks why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted fanfiction, it's also my first completed one I guess. I'd be more than willing to make this into a multi-chapter fic if you guys want, so let me know. Feedback it greatly appreciated and more than welcome, just don't be rude. This is kinda based off of my Cherubplay prompt for a Feferi and Cronus RP if it seems familiar to anyone, I also have the writing prompt of : “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious". I kinda filled it ? Idk it's mostly to fill my need for more Feferi and Cronus fics on here. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you want more and enjoy!
> 
> I also didn't realize it'd be this small, but I guess it's a good start.

Feferi and Cronus had been dating for a few months now. Seven months ago, Cronus had run off, leaving his alcoholic father to flounder around looking for someone to mentor on how to run the family business when he had told him firmly that if he was forced into it, he’d run the company into the ground on purpose. Well, that had been the wrong choice. Orpheus had been furious and drunk. Quite drunk.

After a rather bad scuffle, Cronus left with a small bag of clothes, his guitar, emergency funds and nothing else but the clothes on his back and two jagged cuts on his forehead. It had been a few weeks before anyone found him, Cronus having taken great care to not be found by his father’s goons. Finally, he ran out of his money that he had taken with him, and was out of the cheap motel he had been hiding away in, and out on the street. That day it just so happened that a rather nasty storm was rolling in off of the coast, the hurricane predicted to last through the next day and possibly through the next night. It had been just his luck that he ran into her on the street. 

\- Six months earlier -

They ran into each other about ten feet away from a pub she had just left, a few bags of food hanging from her arms, baby pink hoodie zipped up tight, hood up and only keeping most of her wavy hair dry. It was early June, the beginning of hurricane season, so it wasn’t weird to have one already, but normally the big ones happened more into the season.

The wind was already whipping the soft curls of her hair around her face, the leaves on the trees rustling violently in the cold gusts. Just as Feferi had left the pub, the wind had blown her skirt nearly high enough for her panties to be shown to all who passed, which made her mutter bitterly that she had picked a bad day to wear a flowy skirt like the dove gray one she was fighting down while shuffling down the sidewalk. Although she had managed to keep the skirt down, the chill had settled into her skin, a small shiver running through her frame, lightly golden skin dusted with goosebumps as she continued her walk home.

Cronus however, was busy trying to keep the flame of his lighter lit long enough to light his cigarette, continuing to walk along the middle of the sidewalk, because not many people just walked down the middle, meaning it wasn’t as worn down and would have less puddles when it started raining. Glaring up at the sky and grumbling about speaking of the devil, he felt a rather large, icy drop of rain land right on the back of his neck where his jacket met it, the cold, wet feeling unwelcome on his warm skin. Even more unfortunate for him, someone had just run into him, making his cigarette drop from his lips and into a rather dirty puddle. Well, there goes his last one. Looking up from the orange flame that finally stayed long enough and letting up on the small red button to let it go out, he stopped in the middle of the chewing out he was going to give whoever ran into him. Before him stood his little brother’s lifelong best friend, and since their teens, his long time crush. Feferi Peixes. Shit.

Feferi had been struggling with her skirt again, opting to just carry her food on one arm and hold down one side to the best of her abilities with the one that wasn’t busy. Somehow within the ten seconds it took for her to get her skirt down, she had managed to run into someone. Looking utterly befuddled, she stepped back, her flats getting soaked in the small puddle she had accidentally backed into while looking at the person she had run into, apology on her rose pink lips ready to fly in her soft, clear voice. When she had finally looked at the man before her, she noticed it was the one and only, Cronus Ampora. “Cronus…” her voice barely was audible over the roar of the wind picking up, her ocean blue eyes wide and happy.

 

-Present-

 

They were celebrating their six month anniversary, it was the first time they celebrated any of the month marks, only because they both agreed it was silly to celebrate only being together for a handful of months, opting to only celebrate six month increments. So, as a special date, they went to a concert, it wasn’t big, just a few local bands playing at a local spot that played good music. It was packed though, the admission was free, so it was to be expected really. Not many people pass up free concerts, even if the music isn’t their style. Feferi idly thought about how this concert didn’t really fit any of Cronus’ tastes in music, but generally fit into hers. He probably heard about this and found out it was her taste in music before insisting they go to it since it landed on their anniversary and it was indoors. Glancing over at her boyfriend, she smiled a little, just a soft half smile as she silently promised to take him to dinner at their favorite restaurant later.

Soon enough, their friend Dave took the stage behind a set of turntables and other machines, smiling brightly Feferi waved excitedly to him, and he waved back with a small smile on his lips, not that he’d admit it. They had only recently found out he was playing too, just trying to pull some fresh faces into the club he and his brother worked at, trading spots so they both had nights off to go and do things. Quickly he started his set, a low hum coming through the speakers before the beat faded in. It didn’t take long for the song to kick into full swing, and for the concert-goers to start dancing, including Feferi, her hips swaying some as one hand stayed in the air. Her other hand however, was occupied by Cronus’ larger one.

Smiling up at him she pulled him over, dancing with him as he smiled back, dipping his head down to kiss her forehead. Eventually they stood so their hands were raised, loosely holding them together and palms brushing, Cronus’ other hand resting on her hip, her free hand gliding over his cheek, neck, shoulder, chest and stomach before returning to his cheek to start the circuit again, sometimes trailing down his arm. Feferi had to admit, this was a lot of fun, even if it was very loud and not what Cronus would probably prefer to be doing. Despite his flirtatious act most of the time, he was actually very sweet when they were alone, including what they had done in the bedroom, which wasn’t all that much.

Cronus smiled as he watched his girlfriend enjoy herself, even if he was still holding her hand, she didn’t say anything or seem to mind. So he kept holding her smaller hand, occasionally brushing his thumb across her knuckles or the back of her hand, seeing her smile brighten a bit more every time he did so. He knew that she noticed that he held her hand every time they were in a crowd, or even just around a few people. As hard as he tried he couldn’t decide on if it was because he was terrified of losing her in a large crowd or if it was him being possessive, wanting to show that she was with him in the most innocent way he could. Still, Feferi seemed to like holding his hand all the time, which he was glad for. Especially now, her small hourglass figure swaying, covered in a small black dress, strapless of course. It came down to mid-thigh, showing her toned legs and arms from all her swimming.  
Looking around the area, he noticed some people looking at her as she moved, fluid like the water she loved so much, and just as strong. Still, he didn’t appreciate the looks she was getting, and right then, he knew it was possessiveness that had him holding her waist, hands lightly pressing down her sides as he took her hand into a firmer hold.

Feferi noticed that Cronus changed the way they were holding their hands, and gave him a questioning look, and following his gaze she realized that she had gained some attention in the small club area. Male attention. Smiling she turned back to her boyfriend and shook her head with a smile, pulling him into a soft kiss. A few seconds passed and she turned away to whisper in his ear. “Don’t worry about them. We can go when Dave’s set finishes.” She promised, getting an unsure look from her partner, the obvious lie of ‘it’s fine we don’t have to leave’ on the tip of his tongue. Quickly she shot that lie in the foot with a simple look.

Forty minutes later, they had left the venue, slipping out into the crisp night air, Cronus’ hand holding Feferi’s still until he shrugged off her jacket and laid it over her bare shoulders. Feferi couldn’t help but smile at him as they started their walk home, having opted to leave her car at home since it was only a few blocks away from her usual walk to work at the spa she and Kanaya ran. “That was fun Cro, I know it wasn’t exactly your favorite though, so I’m going to take you out later this week.” She promised as they walked, her heels making steady clicks against the pavement, occasionally interrupted by the bumping of their hips to make the rhythm uneven. 

“You don’t have to, doll. I’m glad to see you have fun.” Cronus attempted to reassure her, hoping she’d just let them have fun tonight and not worry about the rest.

“I’d like to though, or I could make us something special.” Feferi offered, voice firm but still light.

“Why ? I mean I love your cookin’ babe, but you seem awful determined. ‘S this ‘bout the shit with those guys back there ?” Cronus couldn’t help but question, wondering what had gotten into his girl. 

At his question she couldn’t help but shrug a little, a faint blush creeping across her freckled cheeks, a slight frown pulling at her lips. Noticing her silent answer that practically shouted at him from her body language, he smiled a bit and took her hand again, having let go after a few blocks to help her step up onto a rather high curb in her heels.

“Cro ? Why do you always hold my hand when other people are around ? I mean, you do when we’re cuddled on the couch, or when we walk around but even if there’s a few people around, you hold my hand like my mom used to in the market so people couldn’t snatch us up or when we crossed streets together.” Fefer questioned, her voice soft as they continued to walk, a slight drizzle starting from the clouds above, the weather had said something about rain now that she thought about it.

Cronus looked over, a bit surprised at her question. Still, he supposed it was only a matter of time before she asked about it. “Because I don’t like other guys looking at you. I don’t like the idea that I might lose you in a crowd and not be able to find you.” He said as they climbed up the steps of the front porch of the large yellow house Feferi had bought a few years ago and fixed up with some help, redecorated the inside and made it hurricane proof. 

“I also don’t like the thought of you leaving me.” He whispered as they stood in front of the door, looking down at his shoes, wiping them off on the doormat before shoving his key into the lock and letting them in, ushering his girlfriend inside to keep her from catching a cold. “You probably should’ve worn somefin’ warmer babe. Didn’t want you to catch a cold.” He tried to joke a bit with a few fish puns, knowing she liked them.

Feferi however, was still in a bit of a shock that Cronus really thought he’d lose her. That she’d leave him. “Cronus…” She whispered, reaching out to him and pulling him closer, standing in the hall as she continued to pull him into a soft kiss, not letting him pull away until she was sure her feelings were conveyed properly. “I could never leave you. I promise I’ll hold your hand. As long as you promise to hold mine, of course.” She smiled, arms slipping around his middle as his hands settled on her hips, pulling her flush to his body. 

“Of course baby doll, anything for you.” Cronus responded with a smile, picking her up and carrying her to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this wasn't beta'd at all, so if it seems awkward at all and you'd like to beta it I'd be very thankful, even if it's just a little feedback. I'd like to start writing fanfiction more and I'm looking for ways to improve.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
